Start Again
by GothicGirl-MC
Summary: La pubertad separa su amor, ¿Podrán comenzar de nuevo?. 1x5 3x4 2x86  1x364 4x86 3xOCC
1. Remember you

**Holap, creo que algunos escritores me conocen por los reviews u otros por los fics en otras secciones, tal vez. El caso es que es mi primer fic aquí y espero les guste.**

** En general voy a hablar sobre los adolescentes y lo que viven a sus edades, todos los problemas que pueden tener, desde el más minimo hasta el más crudo etc. **

**Espero les guste y no los deje confindidos, más adelante se entenderá todo mejor.**

**KND no me pertenece y las canciones que se presenten en algunos capitulos son de mi propiedad o de la propiedad de alguien que conozco. **

**Todo lo que está en negrita es el punto de vista de alguien, en este caso, de Abby.**

_Lo que está en cursiva son recuerdos._

Y lo que está normal, son sucesos fuera del punto de vista y alcance de la persona que narra el capítulo.

**Enjoy ;D!  
**

* * *

**El techo de mi habitación, menudo lugar para concentrar mis sentimientos… mis pensamientos. Cierro los ojos y una lágrima corre por mi mejilla.**

_**o-o-o-o**_

_-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó él. Ella tenía la mirada perdida_

_-Temas complicados. Creo que la adolescencia se está apoderando de mí- dijo ella con un todo triste._

_-Pues yo casi tengo tu edad- él insistió. Ella sonrió, sabía que no podría contra su elocuencia y persuasión..._

_-Esta bien… Es sobre, los besos. Quisiera saber cómo se sienten. Muchas veces veo a Cree besar a… Maurice- dijo con cierto tono de molestia._

_-¿Abby está celosa?- pregunto pícaro ocultando cierta tristeza._

_-Estoy deseando que sea así- dijo algo deprimida._

_-¿Cómo así?- pregunto confuso_

_-Es que últimamente no me saco a alguien de la cabeza, y temo que sea más fuerte que una simple atracción._

_-Ahora que lo dices yo también estoy pasando por lo mismo._

_-¿Si¿Y quién es?_

_-Je, nada más y nada menos que mi mejor amiga… que irónico…_

_-Wow, yo también- dijo entre sorpresa y tristeza, era un tono muy confuso._

_Luego de unos minutos…_

_-¿Sabías que tú eras mi mejor amigo/a?- dijeron al mismo tiempo. Ambos rieron. Ella se mordió el labio inferior_

_-¿Crees que pueda significar algo?- preguntó_

_-¿Qué tal si lo intentamos?_

_-Esta bien…_

_Ambos se acercan lentamente con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados. Sus labios se unieron y no recobraron el sentido común hasta que se les agotó el aire._

_-¿Resuelta tu duda?- preguntó él sonriendo. Ella solo sonrió._

_-¡Número Cinco solicita permiso para besarlo otra vez señor!- dijo con una gran sonrisa_

_-Permiso concedido- Ambos sonrieron y se volvieron a besar._

_**O-o-o-o**_

**-Abby¿Estás bien?- preguntó mi hermana entrando a mi habitación**

**-Si, es solo que… me duele el estómago- mentí secándome la lágrima.**

**-Vamos dime la verdad- Al decir esto sentí como si una daga atravesara mi corazón.**

_**O-o-o-o**_

_-Abby¿Estás bien?- pregunto él acercándose. Ella estaba sentada en el gran sillón. Los chicos estaban haciendo sus labores normales, aunque un poco desanimados._

_-Si, es solo que… me duele el estómago- mintió secándose las lágrimas._

_-Vamos, dime la verdad- Insistió tomándole las manos. Ella miró alrededor. Nadie los veía_

_-Los extraño…Los extraño muchísimo- dijo lanzándose a sus brazos. Él le correspondió tierna y comprensivamente. Los demás chicos los miraron y desviaron tristes la mirada._

_-Sé que en el lugar que estén, no deseas que sufras… yo no deseo que sufras… Por favor ya no llores- dijo acarisialdole el cabello. Ella solo se aferraba más a su pecho, su llanto no cesaba._

_**O-o-o-o**_

**-Lo extraño- Dije sin pensarlo mientras miles de lágrimas brotaban. En seguida me di cuenta de lo que había dicho- Lo extraño… a papá y a mamá… los extraño- Cree me abrazó, y solo lloré hasta que darme dormida, y allí no supe que pasó.**

-Ella recuerda todo…- dijo con la mirada baja. Al parecer, más que molestia, sentía tristeza. Ya no quería pelear más contra su hermana y menos en esta situación.


	2. Change

Hola! Pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo después de tanto tiempo n.nU… Disculpen la tardanza, es que tuve un pequeño problemita con mi comp. Y no tenia los documentos, pero al fin aquí esta el segundo cap n.n!

**Muchas Gracias a chibi nina y a maestro jedi por sus reviews, de verdad los aprecio muchisimo!**

**Att. **

**Gothic Girl**

**KND no me pertenece y las canciones que se presenten en algunos capitulos son de mi propiedad o de la propiedad de alguien que conozco. **

**Todo lo que está en negrita es el punto de vista de alguien, en este caso, de Abby.**

_Lo que está en cursiva son recuerdos._

Y lo que está normal, son sucesos fuera del punto de vista y alcance de la persona que narra el capítulo.

Disfruten!

-Aquí estoy jefa, es que puedo servirle- La gran cadete, un poco más crecida, se acerco a la líder.

-Quiero que vallas a darle el anuncio al próximo cadete del sector V que se va, y no quiero que pase lo que pasó con Abigail, quiero que les diga a todos que serán miembros de los Adolescentes del barrio.- Dijo firme 362, quien aún es la líder de los chicos del barrio.

-¿Todos pasarán?- preguntó confusa. Ningún sector completo pasaba a los adolescentes del barrio.

-Me temo que no Fanny, Hoagie no pasó.- dijo apenada.

-¿P-pero por qué? ¡Él es un gran inventor!- dijo molesta y decepcionada.

-Lo sé 86, pero estaríamos sobrepasando los límites, debes entenderlo.

-No, no entiendo. Nunca entenderemos lo que se siente ser privado de todos nuestro recuerdos. De toda nuestra infancia como cadetes. Tantos momentos…- dijo triste.

-¡Lo dices solo porque es número 2!- dijo para ocultar la culpa que sentía.

-No exactamente. Lo digo por muchos niños.

-Que no se discuta más, no puedo hacer nada, lo siento.- dijo firme. Fanny suspiró.- También te pido que no se te ocurra decirles que Abby está también con los TND.

-¡Rachel!, eso si es muy insensible de tu parte ¿Ahora por qué harás eso?- dijo desafiándola. Últimamente sus pedidos eran muy insensatos.

-Es… es asunto mío, además sufrirán si se enteran.- dijo nerviosa. No quería que ella supiera la razón, aunque…

-Más bien sufrirán si NO se enteran. Además, ¡el hecho de que estés completamente loquita por Nigel no significa que debas destruir su vida! ¿Rachel que te está pasando?- dijo completamente alterada, y hasta con lágrimas de impotencia.

-¿Tú crees que estoy haciendo mal?- pregunto apenada.

-¡Claro que sí! Estás haciendo muy mal.- le reprocho. Esperaba con toda su alma que se retractara.

-Pues este bien, o este mal, no me retractare. No puedo permitir que se vuelvan a encontrar.

-Esperaba que no dijeras eso. La pre-adolescencia te está sentando mal, te has vuelvo muy superficial. Ya no eres aquella amiga en la que yo siempre podía contar.- dijo triste

-Pues si sigues reprochándome, ya ni contaras con tu rango.

-¿Me estás amenazando?- pregunto

-Puedo echarte cuando quiera. Soy la líder.- dijo descaradamente viéndose las uñas Fanny suspiró y subió a su nave para dirigirse a la casa del árbol del sector V.


	3. A Sad Wellcome

Todo parece muy confuso, la profesora Andersson mueve la boca y hace garabatos en la pizarra acrilica

**Hello!! Esta vez tarde creo que un poquitito menos en actualizar. Espero les agrade este capitulo. Tengo los capitulos hasta el 7, pero no continuare el fic muy aprisa, para darle mas emocion n.nU…**

**Quiero agradecerles a chibi nina y a sam-ely-ember, son unas personas super increíbles, espero que sigan leyendome n.n!**

**KND no me pertenece y las canciones que se presenten en algunos capitulos son de mi propiedad o de la propiedad de alguien que conozco. **

**Todo lo que está en negrita es el punto de vista de alguien, en este caso, de Abby…**

_Lo que está en cursiva son recuerdos._

Y lo que está normal, son sucesos fuera del punto de vista y alcance de la persona que narra el capítulo.

**Disfruten!**

**Todo parece muy confuso, la profesora Andersson mueve la boca y hace garabatos en la pizarra acrílica. Los chicos se envían mensajes y se rien de nada. Yo solo veo por la ventana la gente pasar; alumnos desorientados, parejas, profesores, conserjes, pero él no. Ayer fue su cumpleaños y ya debería estar aquí. De pronto siendo un gran grito en mi oido. Esa profesora realmente es cruel. Me sacó del salón por estar distraida. A mi solo me importaba saber dónde estaba él.**

**No creo que alguien tan bueno como él, más bien, el mejor agente del mundo no sea un Adolescente del barrio. Aunque Fanny no me aviso de nada, estoy cien por ciento segura de que si está con nosotros. Seguramente a 86, digo, a Fanny se le olvido decirme, o quizás se desvelo anoche por la celebración.**

**Me siento en una banca desocupada, valla suerte que tengo es difícil conseguir una. A ver, solo tengo que buscar alguna cabeza calva, algunos lentes oscuros. Vamos Nigel, llega por favor.**

**En mi vista perdida se aparecen unas piernas. Miro hacia arriba. El profesor Gandor me pide amablemente que guie a los alumnos nuevos, no sin antes preguntarme por qué me habían echado esta vez. Era uno de los pocos profesores que sabían mi condición, uno de los pocos amables. De pronto reacciono…. ¡¿Alumnos nuevos?!. Le sonreí y asinti ansiosamente. Ël se fue a buscarlos, pero… ¿Por qué habrían alumnos nuevos en diciembre, cuando casi acaban las clases?.**

**El profesor llego y atrás de ellos seis alumnos nuevos. Los que eran de mi sector, Fanny quien me guiñe un ojo y otra chica que no conozco. Me acerco sonriente hacia ellos. Mi vida se derrumba cuando Nigel se me hacerca y me habla.**

**-Hola, yo soy Nigel, ¿Cómo te llamas?- no se si fue lo que dijo, como lo dijo, o de quien venían esas crueles palabras. Creo que mi corazón había parado de latir, y mis lagrimas resbalaban rápidamente. Pero no me importó.**

**-Yo… yo soy Abigail Linconl- dije extendiéndole la mano. El la estrecho y al sentir su tacto sentí algo extraño.**

**-Gusto en conocerte- dijo soltándome la mano. - ¿Te ocurre algo?- pregunto curioso. Yo solo me sequé las lágrimas.**

**-Descuida, no es nada.- él seguia dudando pero preferí dejarlo así. Mire a los chicos, luego mire a Fanny triste. Ella negó con la cabeza respondiendo todas mis dudas. Se veía muy triste. Procedí a presentarme con los demás. Al fin y alcabo, si uno no recordaba nada, los otros tampoco. Seguramente están todos juntos porque decidieron matar dos pajaros de un solo tiro.**

**Camine adelante hasta llegar al gimnasio.**

**-Este es el gimnasio, si tienen suerte pueden salir ilesos.- dije para animarme un poco. Pero ¿Funciono?, no, estoy segura de que no. Aunque los otros rieron nerviosos. Es bueno decirles lo que les espera. Pasamos por la clase de matemáticas.**

**-Aquí veran clases de matemática hasta que pasen a octabo grado. Pero antes de aprender raiz cuadrada, tienen que aprender a sobrevivir con la profesora Andersson. Es muy ruda, tengan cuidado y finjan prestar atención. El profesor que los guió hasta mi es el profesor de música. Es muy amable, mas no muy confiado asi que nunca intenten abusar de su confianza.- Todos me miraban atentamente grabandose cada cosa que decía. Hay que admitir que la secundaria no es nada parecida a la primaria.**

**Pasamos al patio, luego de enseñarle las demás aulas.**

**-Ellos son los populares, si la superficialidad es algo que les caracteriza, unanse. Si no, sigan los que les diga su interior, no son muy buenas personas que digamos. A los que no aceptan entrar les hacen la vida imposible. Sanban, ten cuidado, eres bonita y te aseguro que te pediran entrar, y no te veo como una mala persona – Le dije, ella siempre ha atraido mucho a los chicos y no específicamente por su inocencia. Ella asintio. – Tienen que estar pendientes estudiarse bien el horario de clases y evitar las sanciones, no querrán caer en la dirección… o peor, en la sala de castigos.**

**Los llevé a todos a la dirección y me regrese al aula de matematicas. Prefiero estar allí en estos momentos que en cualquier otro lugar.**


End file.
